


scars.

by barryshal



Series: halbarry collection [2]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Insecure Barry Allen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryshal/pseuds/barryshal
Summary: Too much in his own world while he traced the old red scars and kissing them that he failed to realize that Barry had stirred a little in his sleep. Hal pressed on more before hearing the tired voice and looks up for hazel to meet with blue. "Hey gorgeous. I didn't mean to wake you. .I just got back from the Corps. And couldn't help myself as you can probably tell. You know I love your scars. ." The lantern says as he presses another kiss to prove his point to the other."Hal. .I. .I don't understand why you like them so much. ." The blond huffed in protest though it wouldn't stop Hal from tracing or kissing them. He hated his scars, it was his insecurity.





	scars.

**Author's Note:**

> barry has lighting scars on the sides of his body along near his ankles and back when he was struck. he hates them but hal seems to love them to death. i might add a part two if people are interested in reading some nsfw of hal proving his point further on that he thinks barry is the most beautiful person ever. dedicated to my friends in a halbarry server, thank you for giving me the faith to write fanfic again and giving me ideas to write.

Hal couldn't help but just stare in awe when he came back from a Corps mission since it was still the early morning when he tipped toed back into his and Barry's room. Powering off his ring so he could be out of uniform as he goes to change into more comfortable clothes before moving closer to look at his boyfriend. He swears to himself that Barry was arguably the most beautiful person out of all sector-2814 honestly as he gets in carefully not to wake the speedster up as he trails a finger down his bare back. 

Only soft sounds of Barry's sleeping could be heard while he was laying on his stomach as Hal traced his finger on his back, clearly not disturbed by it at all. He didn't have much of a back like Hal did but there was scars that made Barry's back even more remarkable though the blond was kind of insecure about them. They weren't just on his back either, some where up and down on the side of his body or near his legs by his ankles, contrasting against the otherwise soft pale skin. However the soft kisses being pressed on his back made the other wake up as his soft sapphire eyes soon fluttered open to adjust. "Mmm? Hal?"

Too much in his own world while he traced the old red scars and kissing them that he failed to realize that Barry had stirred a little in his sleep. Hal pressed on more before hearing the tired voice and looks up for hazel to meet with blue. "Hey gorgeous. I didn't mean to wake you. .I just got back from the Corps. And couldn't help myself as you can probably tell. You know I love your scars. ." The lantern says as he presses another kiss to prove his point to the other.

"Hal. .I. .I don't understand why you like them so much. ." The blond huffed in protest though it wouldn't stop Hal from tracing or kissing them. He hated his scars, it was his insecurity. The scars were from when he was forever changed when a lighting bolt struck him, chemicals spilled on him before it made him become the fastest man alive. A constant reminder of what had happen that faithful night as his face redden a little since Hal was still pressing kisses on his back until they stopped. "Hal?"

Though instead of giving a full answer as Hal flipped the blond over as they could face each other, noticing the flush hue on his boyfriend's face. His dog tags were dangling from his neck and Barry could just pull them to shut him up with a kiss. "Barr. .I love them. They make you, well you know, you. Nobody else has them but you and I love that." The test pilot tells him a soft whisper as he adjusts to be on top of Barry better as he slides his hands on his boyfriend's sides, leaning in to meet with Barry's lips. He missed him so much especially if he was gone for a few weeks, there was nothing better than this honestly in Hal's point of view. Humming as their lips were pressed together, god the speedster's lips were addicting since they were soft and oh so sweet from the cherry chapstick Barry wears usually while Hal's lips were a bit chapped.

He puts his arms around Hal's shoulders to bring him closer, he missed him so much as he smells the familiar smell of Hal. Pine and coffee. Just like the on the bomber jacket that Barry kept safe while Hal was away, sometimes he'd wear it so he can think of being in Hal's arms again. After the two had pulled away for much needed air, Barry toyed a little with the dog tags that were dangling as he looked at him. "Mmm, I think you are becoming soft because of me." He hummed as he glances over at the lantern with his sapphire eyes with a smile though he didn't complain so much. Barry was always the one for more domestic stuff usually, it was what his parents had and he wanted it as well.

The test pilot blinks before chuckling, "You know, I would usually argue with you babe." Hal teases him in return but smiles at him lovingly however, "But if it's just us, I don't mind at all. I love you Barry Allen and I feel like the luckiest guy in the world to have someone like you in his life. I thought I would never settle down, I'd be still jumping in and out of relationships but you? You are the best thing that has ever happen to me. So yeah, I might be going a bit soft but least I'm doing it for the right guy. Now c'mon. I have another way to show just how gorgeous you really are Barry if you'll have me." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively with a grin staying on his face.

As the flush got redder since Barry knew exactly what Hal was getting at as he was thinking of protesting but well it had been awhile since they had done it last so he just pulls Hal closer, "What am I going to do with you?" He smiles as he pecks his boyfriend's lips again before pulling away, getting comfrontable again after letting go of the dog tags so Hal could get the things ready for them.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me prompts or just say hi on my tumblr at kctekane !


End file.
